Wa-Olo
Wa-Olo was a warrior Oheh-Olo of Earth. Much of his life was fueled by hatred, as he lead the crusade on humanity. After a time he was transported to Jiaggaus, where he now lives among those tribes. =History= Early Life Wa-Olo was born and was bathed in a bright light in the darkest deepest cave, during a human raid. The energy he was exposed to was a tube, containing the memories of a Writer. For most of his life he would have visions of the past. Fifteen years later Wa-Olo's mother was killed in a human raid, he swore vengence and neutered himself to prevent distractions. Five years afterwords Wa-Olo lost his Assa-Shling in a battle and almost died. To prevent a repeat, he taught himself how to fight with his bare hands in case of repeats: One year after that Wa-Olo journeyed into the deepest level of the Gana-Lum, discovered many a strange lifeform, and located a Assa-Lumo. Using this plant he imbedded a N-Shling into both his wrists, and the symbiotic took root. As Post Terra started, Wa-Olo lead a large Oheh-Olo raid on the humans, destroying many tents and humans. Post Terra After he hunted a rat, and finished walking back to Gana-Lum. Walking down the tunnel to the forest in order to sooth his inner rage, the Oheh-Olo smelled a human. Racing down the passage, he found an Otter battling a Human. As the otter was thrown back Wa-Olo sliced the Wa-Walo's neck, killing it. Moving up a tree, Wa-Olo began to swing towards the meeting hut. He was told of a human tribe nearing the entrence to Dolphin lake, and was asked to destroy them. Working with a rogue human, another Chimpanzee, an and an Otter, the settlement. After learning the Otter's name was Chackra, the two of them journeyed to Gana-Lum As they climbed down Wa-Olo told them of some of his people's theories, like evolution and the myth of the origin of evil. He then remembered how his people had rebuilt the fortess, which was originally made by an ancient people. Reaching the bottom, Chackra went off to learn how to make spears with a colony of otters. After some hunting the two Oheh-Olo; Wa-Olo and Moleg, headed to the Great Tree. After much hiking, they reached the base of the Tree, where beneath it lay the darkest most dangerous region of the Gana-Lum, where Wa-Olo was born. They started to climb. After speaking to N-Oheh, the headed to free the elephant slaves. After sending a rogue elephant to Gana-Lum, the group sneaked inside the mountain and liberated the slaves. While there Wa-Olo absorbed some memories from a tube, increasing his powerful visions. They returned home afterwards. After a while they and the rogue elephant headed to the escaped slaves' camp, where they allianced their nations. The rogue stayed behind. After Wa-Olo freed Moleg from the largest known human tribe, they warned the Oheh-Olo. Quest to the West Before the battle, Wa-Olo had a vision of a forest in the west. The otters, Oheh-Olo, mutants, and parrots all armed themselves, and took place in the defense. In the end Wa-Olo and a few others managed to kill the alpha. After this Wa-Olo implanted N-Shling in his arm, to repair it. After a few weeks the journey to the west began. Wa-Olo met the rogue elephant again, and he joined their group. Gradually they reached a pond of polluted water. The group travelled past the pool, and crossed the great desert, Eventually they reached the western forest, where they discovered a rat like tribe along with an ancient temple. Stepping inside, the group landed on Jiaggaus. Neo-Terra On Jiaggaus, Wa-Olo soon found work teaching the tribes the history olf old Earth. He especially told the history of the ancient planet to the Om and the Grench. A few Grench began to follow his teachings, forming the cult of Ohehism. Wa-Olo also helped channel his knowledge of ancient data, to help the Grench build the Waom I probe. He also helped in the decision to let the Kree Clan join the alliance. Wa-Olo caught word of a parrallel universe, prompting Nw to show him a vision of the better world. Eventually Wa-Olo told the Grench and the Om the full histories of Earth; telling them of the rise of the vertabrates and the reign of the inertabrates. All the while unaware of the fact that the Om had been secretly trying to clone him, combining Oheh-Olo, Rat, and Om Genes. Notes feel free to add more information, as long as it is accurate. Category:Post-Terra Category:Earth Category:Neo-Terra Category:Jiaggaus Category:Chimpanzees Category:Simian Category:Jiaggaus Alliance Category:Jiaggaus Category:Sapient Category:Tribes Category:Grench Category:Om Category:Nature Category:Mammal Category:Nature worshipping Category:Nature Woshipping Category:Mammal Category:Hero